Turkey or not a turkey, this is a question
by Cleide55
Summary: Sara is preparing her first Thanksgiving dinner and she wants try her best to be a great hostess to Gil and his mother…But problems occur ...


**Turkey or No Turkey, That is the Question...**

**Author's note: entry for the November Fanfiction Challenge at CSI Forever Online, with the prompt B: First year they are married. Sorry for simplicity, but I've no talent for to do a story with limited words.**

**Total words count including the author's note, summary and signature: 876**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Summary: Sara is preparing her first Thanksgiving dinner and she wants try her best to be a great hostess to Gil and his mother…But problems occur ...**

**Rating: K+**

**My sincere thanks to my beta, that corrected my mistakes: wasn't easy pass the barrier of language. Thank you, HappyPurpleBunnies!**

It was the first year they were married. It was their first thanksgiving too. She was very nervous. In fact, the critical attitude of Grissom's mother was responsible for that.

Sara didn't think she had anything to be thankful for that year. She and Gil were apart for most of year. Sara and her mother-in-law didn't start on the right foot, either. She didn't see many things to give thanks for.

When the date grew closer, Mrs. Grissom showed up and the trouble started. Sara was a strict vegetarian: and wasn't going to kill a bird for a holiday, but Mrs. Grissom thought tradition is tradition; Thanksgiving without turkey it's not Thanksgiving.

And so, they spent the afternoon bickering without any real solution, waiting for Gil to log on to Skype to solve their problem. When he was told of the dilemma, he laughed, thinking it was ridiculous.

But Mrs. Grissom didn't think it was a foolish. She and her son discussed the matter at length, Sara assumed, because their hands were moving very fast. She could see them signing, but she didn't understand them.

Gil asked his mother in the end if she would like to ask Sara what she planned to do. She would want to know what her daughter-in-law had in mind to put on the table for Thanksgiving.

"I have a recipe!" Sara signed, a little scared.

"Vegetarian, of course! Fake turkey! Oh, please!" Teased Mrs. Grissom.

"I do not kill animals! I'm sorry! I'll never get your approval for anything!" And unexpectedly Sara started cry.

She headed for her bedroom and what Grissom had been afraid since the beginning happened; one of the two would get frustrated because one opinion would be opposite of the other. Mrs. Grissom was perplexed. Gil calmed down his mother, saying that was the first time for Sara and it was normal for her to be nervous. Mrs. Grissom accepted his explanation and understood; she was also nervous when she met her mother-in-law for the first time, and she had more experience than Sara.

The next day, Gil logged back in to Skype with an idea: why not to speak with Catherine? The blonde would definitely help; she was a good friend of the couple, after all. Catherine would cook a turkey for her family, wouldn't she? And if Sara invited Catherine to her home, under the condition that Catherine bring the turkey, technically the murder would be of Catherine, and therefore Sara would not have killed the bird anyway.

It was a simple thing, and would strengthen the relationship between the two women. In the lab, Sara talked with Catherine and she agreed. Unfortunately, Greg had overheard, and protested for not have been invited, and Sara replied:

"I'm sorry, pal, I thought that everybody would spend the holiday with their family. It's a family celebration, isn't it?"

"Oh, certainly, but nobody will be scheduled off in the lab for the Holiday, you know that!"

Yes, she knew, but couldn't think of any other excuse. She was a little embarrassed and invited everybody on the team, receiving a happy look from Greg.

On Thanksgiving Day, everybody was reunited at Sara's house. There was fun, joy, good food and good company. Nothing had happen how Sara had thought, but it was better than she ever imagined.

Sara observed all that was happening with pride. Her lips curled into a sweet and beautiful smile. She thought that the holiday would be a small, intimate meal and suddenly, all of the important people in her life were there.

Gil left the upper end of the table and enjoyed the time with his wife.

"Happy, honey?"

"Very!" She answered looking tenderly at her husband.

"Sara, don't be angry at my mother! She has old fashion ideas but she only wants us to be happy!"

"I know! I'm sorry too, because _I_ was very nervous and overreacted!"

"That's my girl!" Grissom said proudly and kissed her tenderly.

In the arms of the man she loves, Sara looked at all her friends, reunited together, and she realized that she had many things to be thankful for. They were her true and unique family. They brought her love, respect, protection and care.

"They are our truly family, aren't they?" Sara asked her husband.

"Yes, they are, but it is time for our family to grow."

"Are you serious, darling?" She asked as she wrapped herself around his neck.

"Yeah! And we can start now!" He answered kissing her.

"Gil! The others…"

"They are family. They wont even know that we're gone."

THE END


End file.
